There are a variety of means via which a liquid, such as a medication, can be delivered to an animal, such as a companion animal. For example, the medication may be delivered via a collar, orally via tablet, or in some instances a “spot-on” applicator. A particular example of an applicator is a satchel that is compressed to expel the contents from the satchel.
In use of pump delivery devices, the reservoirs are open to atmosphere in order for the pumps to be able to draw liquid from the reservoir. This can lead to contamination of the liquid being dispensed.
Further disadvantages of the devices/methods that dispense a medication to an animal include inaccuracies in the dose volume, efficiency of the medication due to the method of delivery, as well as difficulty in respect of applying the medication.